1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chewable confectionery composition which reduces the presence of dental plaque from the chewing surfaces of teeth and more particularly the invention relates to a chewable confectionery composition which contains a small but effective amount of a an enzyme effective to disrupt or interfere with plaque formation and adhesion to tooth surfaces.
2. The Prior Art
Oral compositions such as toothpastes, gels and mouth washes are designed to loosen and remove plaque in conjunction with a regular toothbrushing regimen. Dental plaque is present to some degree, in the form of a film, on virtually all dental surfaces. It is a byproduct of microbial growth, and comprises a dense microbial layer consisting of a mass of microorganisms embedded in a polysaccharide matrix. Plaque itself adheres firmly to dental surfaces and is removed only with difficulty even through a rigorous brushing regimen. Moreover, plaque rapidly reforms on the tooth surface after it is removed. Plaque may form on any part of the tooth surface, and is found particularly at the gingival margin, in cracks in the enamel, and on the surface of dental calculus. The problem associated with the formation of plaque on the teeth lies in the tendency of plaque to build up and eventually produce gingivitis, periodontitis and other types of periodontal disease, as well as dental caries and dental calculus.
Plaque formation is an ongoing process. Although various oral care products are available to control plaque formation such as toothpastes and mouth rinse, the disadvantage of these products is that only a relatively short time during which the teeth are being brushed or the mouth is being rinsed is available for these preparations to take effect. A further disadvantage of these toothpaste and mouth rinse products is the general infrequency of use, that is, most dental hygiene products are used once or perhaps twice daily and seldom when they are most needed, e.g., after meals and snacks. Thus food deposits which build up as a result of eating throughout the day are left in the oral cavity for long periods of time thereby promoting microbial growth and formation of plaque on tooth surfaces.
It is known to the art to incorporate antimicrobial agents in oral compositions wherein these agents destroy or inhibit oral bacteria responsible for plaque formation. Other agents are also incorporated in the oral composition to reduce plaque formation on teeth. For example, it is known to incorporate enzymes such as proteases and carbohydrases in oral compositions, which enzymes disrupt or interfere with plaque formation and bacterial adhesion to tooth surfaces.
Chewable tablets and gums have been used as vehicles for introducing various chemical agents to tooth surfaces including enzymes such as amylase enzymes (U.S. Pat. No. 4,740,368) oxidoreductases such as glucose oxidase and lactoperoxidase enzymes (U.S. Pat. No. 4,564,519).
A critical requirement, however, for these compositions is that they are stable and have a long shelf-life, which requirement has limited the use of these compositions because normally, the active agents incorporated in these compositions that provide oral care benefits such as plaque reduction are not stable under ambient conditions of humidity and temperature and as a result the agents quickly become degraded to concentrations of limited efficacy and particularly, enzymes which denature during the manufacturing process.
In view of the inconvenience of using toothpaste and mouth rinse products when away from home, the art is seeking portable products in the form of chewable confections such as tablets and gums which can be used throughout the day, particularly after eating, and which provide antiplaque benefits comparable to those obtained by regular brushing with a toothpaste or use of a mouthrinse.